User blog:StarsGurl44/My Thoughts on the Crybaby Album 2015!
Let's start from song to song because the full album was awesome!!!!!!! And I am listening to it while I type this :3 Songs #Crybaby #Dollhouse #Sippy Cup #Carousel #Alphabet Boy #Soap #Training Wheels #Pity Party #Tag, You're It! #Milk and Cookies #Pacify Her #Mrs. Patato Head #Mad Hatter #Play Date #Teddy Bear #Cake #Gingerbread Man Crybaby Reveiw Crybaby is really good (It's pretty much how she got the name "Crybaby") it's a catchy song and is fun to listen too. Dollhouse Reveiw Dollhouse is really good also. Although some of the lryics are more mature it is still an amazing song Sippy Cup Reveiw Sippy Cup also has some mature lryics and references to drinking and stuff but it is still a great song. Good job Melanie Carousel Really good and fantastic Alphabet Boy Really good song I like Melanie's 'tude in this song towards Alphabet Boy. Soap This song get's stuck in my head and it seams to me like it's the easiest to lryic prank somebody with. This song is a song I sing contently in the shower. Training Wheels Really good and amazing. Pity Party Don't worry Melanie I'll come to your party <3. Great song :3 Tag, you're it! Great song. Gets stuck in my head Milk and Cookies It's really good I quote it to my mom all the time XD she has no clue who Melanie Martinez is. Pacify Her I need to sing this to Thomas and Lewis (naughty boys next door to my grandma) but repleace her with him because my cousin thinks they have a crush on her and talks contently about them so I should sing "Pacify him, he's getting on my nerves. You don't love him stop lyin' with those words." XD Mrs. Patato Head Little more mature but awesome. And yes very mature but I don't care about it! "If you weren't born with it You can buy a couple ornaments Just be sure to read the warning, kids 'Cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it Sexual, hey girl if you wanna feel sexual You can always call up a professional They stick pins in you like a vegetableKids forever, kids forever Baby soft skin turns into leather Don't be dramatic it's only some plastic No one will love you if you're unattractiveOh Mrs. Potato Head tell me Is it true that pain is beauty? Does a new face come with a warranty? Will a pretty face make it better? Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me How did you afford her surgery? Do you swear you'll stay forever Even if her face don't stay together Even if her face don't stay together" Mad Hatter I love this SONG omg I am crazy because the best people are crazy :P PLay Date Nice job like the song very nice song :D Teddy Bear and Cake Teddy Bear is really good! There should be a horror movie about that :P. And Cake is really good I'm not a peice of cake for you to just discard <3 YASSSSSS Gingerbread Man Great :) I love it <3. Also #Crybaby <3 Category:Blog posts